Eleanor
Sitemap Eleanor Eleanor was one of the primary characters in Bioshock 2. The Daughter of Sofia Lamb, and who called Delta 'Daddy'. --- --- --- --- --- Seeing how narrow the knee joints on Big Sisters are portrayed, when with the thickness of both the suit and the flexible joint at that spot, the legs inside must be bizarrely misshapen. (You may notice on normal human legs the knees are LARGER than the adjacent parts of the legs.) This is with or without the abnormally long legs the game makers also put on the Big Sisters. 'Artistic styling' is fine - WHEN ITS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE REASONABLY ACCURATE ANATOMICAL DETAIL. (One too many Japanese Anime seen ???) --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . Joke about Eleanor having Delta 'Wrapped around her little finger' ??? --- --- --- Eleanors (Telepathic) Link to Delta Should NOT be 'Psychic' (magic) -- IT Should Be Something Physically 'Real' ''': Could be be a link using biological Plasmid mechanisms (to get the IN HIS HEAD 'vision' aspect). It might foreseeably operate via a suit radio interface into his brain - Notice that she SENDS to us (Delta/Player), but we don't back to her. Big Daddies (and theor cyborg predecessors) would have radio links to guide them in their maintenance tasks. Eleanor may have links to alot more communication infrastructure (machines) to make this work (like transmitter boosters/relays on specific frequencies the Plasmids make use of). --- --- --- '''Slings and Arrows of Outrageous Misfortune : Eleanor (on the surface after BS2) is blamed for ALL the kidnapping of the little girls, as she is seen coming to land wearing the Big Sister type suit as described by SitS witnesses. Might be something the Player merely hears about in the MMORPG (which Eleanor does NOT come back to), or would be part of A BioShock 3 Sequel Solo game plotline justification -- for her returning back to Rapture (and probably with certain nasty Surface authorities following her). With the MMORPG's wide open capability to create content, some Player COULD create a surface world scene (or series of them) presenting events concerning Eleanor's fate (well vetted storyline/details, of course). --- --- --- Daughter Like Father : Interesting that Eleanor may have gotten similar brain scans, and N-gram extractions as Delta had done to him (with her being a early 'Gatherer' with the new experimental conditionings), used as a part of the process that Sofia Lamb tried to reconstitute her daughter from the 'Sea Slug' mutated state, and then to further her 'Utopian' program. This makes it possible that Eleanor's OWN selection of memories could have been inserted (by Eleanor) into whatever unfortunate corpse she decided to use to bring back as her 'Father', and to carry out rescuing her from her crazy mother. --- --- --- Why Eleanor Waited So Long (Awaken Daddy) : Why might it take so long ?? Lots of difficulties involved : * Took a while just to come up with the idea ... (Seeing Gil Alexander's insanity from 'memory infusions', then Sofia's talk of Eleanor becoming 'the one'... which didn't sound like a great thing to happen.) * Search out, Find and Get Delta's DNA (and maybe brain recordings, or his entire body in storage). "Delta was a Plasmid test candidate. His template DNA is on file at FF - that's how the scanner recognizes him." * "Behind Mother's Back" she says "We (she and the Little Sisters) have found Father's body, and took a gene sample." -- "OOOOH its the same DNA as the Blood that stained my Dress... Yaaaay!!!" * Had to find/make a safe/secure a place to do this complex project (bribing Big Daddies is NOT cheap). * Needed to Modify the Vita-Chamber machine (more than just repair/break its genetic lock) - need to learn how to do all that technical stuff - what to do, how to fix it, parts, tools ??? * Get an Alpha suit there (thats not part of his DNA) and whatever 'material' you need to reconstitute/repair an entire body (Acquire whatever huge amount of ADAM is needed). * Possibly retry again and again to get it to finally all work (messy failures that needed to be cleaned up) * All of this while doing alot of it remotely thru the hands of 7 year olds (and maybe some help from some Big Daddies) in between the involved Little Sisters normal 'Little Ghoul' activities and bed times. * All the while doing all this 'under the radar' of Sofia Lamb and her lackeys (possibly with Eleanor herself sneaking away to do the more difficult parts ?) * Building all the correct 'memories' which would impel this Delta to come to her rescue It JUST took a long time to "Put Humpty Dumpty back together again" ... --- --- --- Eleanor's Rebuilding of Delta : * Eleanor's 'modification' of the Vita-Chamber (hmm, these things were in pretty good shape after 8 years... must've been made out of that structural window 'super-glass' stuff). * The Vita-Chamber system (all of them) must have been previously 'hacked' if they later worked for Delta (they were all programmed for Ryan's genes ONLY at one point in the BS1 timeframe, so worked for Jack). * How long did it take to get Little Sisters (on remote control) to do the 'hacking' of that Vita-Chamber in Adonis Luxury Resort (or Eleanor to use them to find the info needed to reprogram it)?? Good thing Little Sisters regenerate as that mustve been alot of hacking 'shocks'. (imagine the pipe maze circuit except that its more complex and it has as many pipe squares as the pixels on you video screen....). * Delta's genetic codes (and mental n-grams?) hidden away somewhere (might have been on file in Gil Alexander's lab). * Take some convenient body mass to mutate (plenty of bodies about Rapture) and maybe a whole lot of ADAM (Eleanor controlling Little Sisters to get that) to completely rearrange the tissue into Delta's form. * Got a Big Daddy Suit of the right kind (did we ever really see which kind?), though with some 'Delta mark on it' (or close enough for Sophia to recognize). It would have been a sight seeing Little Sisters dragging the suit pieces there. * How many times did it fail (and they had to clean up the mess) before getting it right?? * Normally a Vita-Chamber is used to "adjust" a person's physical body (tune them, with or without ADAM in effect) when they are inside it. More development might have led to a method to lessen the genetic 'turbulance' caused by ADAM side effects and get rid of the genetic damage/insanity. * Player 'coming back to life' - having someone else drag the Player's body into the nearest Vita-Chamber (Eleanor could have had Lil Sisters do that later for Delta, and Ryan some of his goons do it for Jack -- as he wasnt trying to kill Jack but was really stringing Atlas/Fontaine along for his own 'faked death' gambit). * Vita-Chambers no doubt had positive pressurization to keep the 'flies' out when activated.... * Sometime later, at that same 'modified' Adonis Resort Vita-Chamber machine, some Splicer walked into it (allegedly to make a phone call) and ZAP -- it transformed him into another Delta, sans suit (eventually found one). --- --- --- 'Much Easier : ' How much simpler it all would have been for Eleanor to control a Little Sister, and come up from behind on Sophia with a Taser.... Or as a Little Sister with that same Luger that Delta was forced to shoot himself with. --- --- --- --- --- . .